


In This Twilight Our Choices Seal Our Fate

by FuryBeam136



Series: tbiom [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, everyone suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Detroit is a disaster.Kara has run away, and deviants cry for her return. She does not hear their pleas.Markus is left to deal with a prophet child and a vulnerable hunter on his own, without his voice.Connor wakes up. He wishes he didn't.





	In This Twilight Our Choices Seal Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the first part of this series? Cause if you haven’t, you’re gonna be confused as hell.

Alice wishes she knew where Kara went. Everyone does. But Alice is the only one who sits on the concrete steps in front of the gates to Asylum and waits for her. As if by waiting long enough she can call Kara back to them.

She knows Kara will come back. Kara will find the answers she's looking for and Alice will be allowed to ride on her back again. They'll go to visit Rose and Adam and bundle up by a fireplace to chase off the chill of Canadian winters. Alice knows all these things will happen. She dreamed them.

The others don't believe in her dreams. "Everyone dreams," they whisper to her. "Dreams mean nothing." But they're wrong. Alice's dreams mean something. She knows they do.

Since she heard Markus' song she's been dreaming. She had dreams before, but they weren't the same. These dreams are different.

These dreams always come true.

First was Markus' silence. Then the attempted attack on the church. And now the most unpleasant dream yet.

Alice has been dreaming of war.

If Kara doesn’t come back before the spring, the humans will take advantage of her absence. Markus doesn’t speak anymore, can’t negotiate. The humans can’t interface with him, can’t hear his calming voice echo through their heads. They can’t hear him at all.

Alice knows a lot of things that will happen if Markus doesn’t speak again. She knows a lot of things that will happen if Markus does speak again. Neither of the outcomes are great. She sits and stews in probabilities and prays that the slim chance there is for things to go well is enough.

She sits at the gate to Asylum and whispers prophecies into the empty night until her eyes flutter shut and she sleeps.

*~*~*

Connor opens his eyes. He blinks rapidly and stares wide eyed and wild because his eyes are open, but he still can’t see. Emptiness all around him, the void, and he isn’t sure if he’s alive or dead or somewhere in limbo until he feels a hand, solid and warm, grip his.

“You’re okay, kid, they’re fixing you up.” Hank’s voice. Connor breathes in and the scent of Hank washes over him. He’s okay.

“I can’t see,” Connor croaks, voice crackling with static and burning his throat.

“They said you shouldn’t try talking yet. Damaged that too.” Connor feels terrified at the memory. They all saw. They know it wasn’t him but they all saw her taking his body and he doesn’t know if she’s really gone. “Calm down, kid. Deep breaths.” Connor follows, if only to get the familiar pressure in his chest to go away. It doesn’t work, of course. It never does.

Connor is calm enough to not be at risk of self destructing when Hank tells him his voice should be fixed really soon. It was only grazed. His eyes, on the other hand… well, according to Hank, Connor has destroyed the connectors and a complete replacement is necessary. Of course, Hank put it much less eloquently. Connor chooses not to repeat those words even in his head. At least not right now.

A door opens. Footsteps. The rhythm is too even to be human. Connor freezes and listens, hears a heartbeat- Hank’s, too irregular to be otherwise- and the simulation of one. He smells the artificial “homey” smell household models emit.

The idea of speaking to a household model is not well received by Connor’s frazzled mind. He’s had less then pleasant experiences with multiple household models.

When the android speaks, Connor doesn’t hear the words. He hears the voice. He feels systems run checks and identify the model as a PL600. And he screams.

He rolls away from the PL600 and falls from wherever he was placed, the sensation of falling sending him spiralling further into panicked confusion. His throat burns and his eyes water. Well, he can still cry. He isn’t sure he likes that he can still cry.

Connor’s hands scramble for purchase on the smooth ground. He grabs a chair leg and pulls it to be between him and the android.

Hank is saying something. Connor can’t make sense of anything, it’s all just noise. He sits curled into a corner with a chair between him and the world and cries until low power forces his systems into standby.

*~*~*

Markus stands beside North and Josh and says nothing. He is as silent as the flames that move without their usual chorus of crackling and popping. Markus is a moving image with no sound.

The comfort of his voice has become a luxury when once it was a common occurrence. Even when he speaks, it is nothing but data transmitted in his tones. It isn't his lips forming the words, his face barely changes. Markus has fallen silent.

Some believe he will soon die. That his song above the end of their fight was his swan’s song, the end of him. Others think he is already dead. A ghost of who he was before.

Markus is none of the things his people think he is. Markus has fallen silent for a reason they cannot yet see. For a reason he himself does not quite know.

He stands before his people anyway, and smiles gently and offers his hand as they fall to their knees before him and cry. As they plead, pray to him. He keeps a smile on his face. It never quite reaches his eyes.

Markus is not a god. But they see him as one anyway. And he isn’t sure he can handle that.

North cries at his side some nights, cups his face in her hands and begs him to just say something, just a single word, remind her that he’s still there, he’s still alive. Markus says nothing, closes his eyes and leans his forehead into hers and lets their tears mix in a puddle of shimmering crystal.

“Our people need you,” she sobs. “ _I_ need you.”

Markus holds her and doesn’t say a word. Her screams of anguish echo through the church and all their people pause at the sound.

Markus closes his eyes and weeps in silence.

He wants to scream. He can’t.


End file.
